Eric Myers Junior (Grid Series)
Eric is the Orange Angel Force Ranger and the Silver Galactic Pirate Ranger Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography History Born in 1994, Eric Jr is the son of Time Force Ranger, Eric Myers. Eric Senior had impregnated a girl named Sonja while in high school. Sonja raised Eric Jr. for the most part with Eric Senior not involved much in his son's life until after the events of Time Force led to Eric Senior returning to his son and raising him to the best of his abilities. Eric Jr. has grown to resent his father though and attempts to outshine him as seen during the Venjix Virus outbreak. He led a group of refugees to another secret city about a hundred miles away from Corinth. Power Rangers: Angel Force Eric Jr. arrives to Angel Grove purely by accident. His car ends up breaking down outside of town and he goes to the local mechanic to get help when the mechanic is attacked by a Daimon. Eric Jr. fights the Daimon until the Power Rangers arrive to defeat it. He later becomes a Ranger after another Daimon attacks the city, forcing Adam to select Eric Jr as the Orange Ranger. With his Orange Rhino Zord, he's able to combine with Tommy's White Tiger Zord to form the Archangel Megazord to destroy the monster. Eric Jr. is a valuable member of the team, while being immensely secretive. For the longest time, he rarely opened up to anyone with the exception of Connor and Landon, as well as Serena when she joins the team. Part of this is due to a lack of trust in people that he gained because of his father as well as his own closeted sexuality. Serena helps him accepts himself for who he is then later pursues Connor in a romantic relationship after he breaks up with Ric. The relationship is short lived though, but it's enough to for Eric to open up to the other Rangers. During their last battles, he does everything he can to ensure the Rangers survive the encounter with Luther, even being the first to accept aid from Zodiark. After the final battle with Thrax, Eric Jr. is horribly injured due to his spine nearly breaking with plenty of internal bleeding to go with the other broken bones. He recovers though and is with the Rangers during their reunion at the park. The Peaceful two Years Eric spends the next two years reforming his relationship with his father, while continuing to love Connor from a distance. He also decides to bring a special, police force to help protect the galaxy from harm. He works with Alice, his father, and Wesley to form S.P.D. only to have their project soiled by the Griseus Empire. Alongside Alice, he briefly goes into hiding and takes their research with them. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Like Alice, Eric doesn't join the other Rangers at the beginning of the season. He stays mostly on the sidelines, working on various projects to help protect the Earth from Zodiark's empire. However, this doesn't last long as Superior Red visits Alice and Eric, giving them the Gold and Silver Ranger Keys. Eric returns as the Silver Ranger, not long after it's revealed that Connor is working for Zodiark as a pirate. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Angel Force *'Crystal Morpher' *'Twilight Ray' *'Celestial Lance' Galactic Pirates *'Pirate Morpher' *'Silver Spear' *'Golden Armor' Powers Angel Force *'Force Field - '''Alice boosts his natural abilities much like she did to the other. Eric's abilities turn out to be his natural urge to defend others that he's able to project force fields. His shields are capable of defending others from attacks as well as himself. Once, he projects his power to protect the Cosmic Ultra Zord from a fatal attack from the Sun Crusher Zord. *'Job Class Form -''' His Job Class Change involves him becoming a Dragoon. As a Dragoon, Eric is able to move across the battlefield with remarkable speed, almost compared to Haley in her Ninja form. He is also capable of leaping across the area with amazing speed before returning to the ground to deliver fatal attacks. Galactic Pirates *Eric is able to transform into different Rangers with use of the Ranger Keys, which are mostly Silver Rangers. Abilities Angel Force *'Orange Ranger Sunlight Manipulation' - As the Orange Ranger, Eric has control of the element of sunlight versues Tommy's element of light. Using his Celestial Lance, he uses the attack Shinning Celestial Leap which involves him jumping across the immediate area and returns to the ground to crush his opponents. Galactic Pirates *'Final Wave '- Eric performs a devestating attack with use of his Silver Spear and Golden Armor with use of a Ranger Key Relationships Serena - Although it seems to be a romantic relationship, the two can only see their relationship as brother and sister. Connor - Eric bares strong feelings for Connor, especially after coming to terms with being bisexual. They briefly date during season one, but they mutually break up and Connor returns to Ric. However, Eric doesn't lose his romantic feelings towards Connor. Quotes Trivia Category:Orange Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Male Category:Bisexual Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates